Un Assassin
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Un Assassin s'attelait à effectuer la lourde tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, et appliquait le Credo qu'on lui enseignait depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse. Altaïr était un Assassin, et il éliminait ses opposants. Sauf un, le plus féroce. Yaoi
1. Un Assassin

**Titre :** Un Assassin

**Rating : **T/M pour le contenu déprimant T_T

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni les lieux, ni les personnages. Tout appartient à Ubisoft.

**Note d'auteur : **Cette fiction est, je le pense, particulièrement déprimante, donc si vous sortez d'une rupture amoureuse, je vous conseille chaudement de ne pas vous attarder sur cette page, au risque de verser la fameuse larminette qui gonfle tout le monde. Et je décline toute responsabilité en cas de perte de l'innocence, je pense avoir été assez prévenante avec le Rating, alors qu'il n'y a pourtant rien de lemoneux là-dedans.

Il y aura peut-être un Happy-End, mais il est en cours d'écriture, et je ne sais pas trop si cette fic à vraiment besoin d'une suite. J'imagine qu'elle se suffit à elle-même, ce sera en fonction des lecteurs.

.

.

.

.

.

Un Assassin tuait les Templiers, les uns après les autres, sans le moindre sentiment. Un Assassin s'attelait à effectuer la lourde tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, et appliquait le Credo qu'on lui enseignait depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse.

Altaïr était un Assassin.

Jamais il n'avait faibli, même enfant il voulait toujours être celui dont le maître serait satisfait. Il écrasait ses opposants, sauf un.

.

_POV Altaïr_

Malik, si tu savais les pensées que tu insuffle à mon esprit brumeux lorsque tu m'insultes et pleure ton frère que je sais t'avoir arraché, involontairement il est vrai, mais les faits sont les mêmes. Tu pense que je ne te vois pas ? Oh si, je te vois, je perçois les larmes qui glissent sur tes joues quand tu crois être seul, lorsque tu repenses à ce que je t'ai fais subir, quand tu penses à Kadar et ce bras que tu ne retrouvera jamais par ma seule faute. Je sais que tu me hais, et tu as bien raison.

Mais si tu connaissais l'espoir ridicule que j'entretiens pour nous. Tu ne sais pas, et ne dois jamais rien en savoir d'ailleurs. Mais je sais que tu t'en doutes déjà. Tu te souviens de moi, le pauvre Novice qui avait, et a toujours, une peur bleue de l'eau ? Je pense que oui, car je sens ton regard inquiet sur moi quand je reviens de mission trempé parce que j'ai eu le malheur de glisser dans le canal, et que je manque de me noyer. Tu te souviens de nos journées à combattre sous la pluie pour les regards si précieux car tellement rares du maître ? Sans doute que oui, puisque tu ne m'as toujours pas tué. Tu as voulu l'effacer de ta mémoire, sans succès, mais moi je m'en rappelle encore, je me souviens encore de mes sanglots pathétiques le long de ta nuque quand j'avais peur. Mais je sens que j'oublie la saveur de tes lèvres si douces. Je sens que j'ai oublié la sensation de tes bras protecteurs, et de ta voix rassurante au creux de mon oreille. Mais je n'oublierais jamais le son de ton coeur qui battait si fort à mes propres tempes lorsque que nous étions si proches. Mais nous sommes si loin.

Et maintenant, je nous regarde. Je nous vois, et ne sais plus qui je regarde. Nous ne sommes plus que de simples étrangers, alors que nous aurions pu être tellement plus. Je sentais tes mains sur mon corps qui brûlait, je rêvais d'être celui pour qui tu aurais soupiré en souriant - de ce sourire unique qui me manque tant - de ma bêtise. Je t'aimais, Malik, et tu me hais autant que je t'adore.

Nos routes se sont séparées, je suis fou, fou de toi, je veux que ces chemins parallèles redeviennent le même sentier de bonheur qu'ils étaient autrefois. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, et je ne suis plus rien, depuis que la chaleur de mon amour brûle dans mon être, et je suis seul contre toi, je suis désarmé, je suis la blessure qui veut que tu la panses.

Tu me manque. Je ne veux plus de ces guerres, je veux abandonner la bataille que tu livre depuis trop longtemps seul contre moi, je jette hargneusement mes armes au sol et me couche à tes pieds, les mains en prière. Tu me dédaigne, tu reste indifférent à cela. Nous sommes maintenant deux dans ce combat, mais contre moi-même. J'ai laissé ma fierté, et tout ce qui faisait l'homme arrogant que tu connaissais, pour redevenir le petit garçon peureux que tu aimais.

Mon bonheur s'enfuit entre mes doigts, mais je n'en veux jamais plus si ce n'est pas le tien. J'ai fermé les paupières, mais je t'ai quand même vu partir, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne mes veines en espérant faire partir ma peine, comme si c'était mon soucis ? Pourquoi je ne veux, je ne peux plus t'oublier, pourquoi ai-je été assez stupide pour te perdre si facilement, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime tant que je te rend malheureux ?

Je connais mes faiblesses, je les ai apprises au fil des années, et je sais que ton regard transperce mon coeur comme une lance, et que les pauvres murs que j'érige entre nous ne me sont d'aucune utilité, je pourrais peut-être poster des armées entières autour de moi, tu les passerai sans même t'en rendre compte, et je ne veux pas te laisser partir alors que je me meurs lentement sous les assauts de tes paroles cinglantes. Je ne peux plus que tendre la joue pour recevoir les claques que tu m'envoie allègrement, dans tes hurlements silencieux. J'attends de l'eau, tu me donne du pain, mais tu attendais de ma part la vie, et je t'ai offert la mort.

Tu es devenu ma seule raison d'être. Mais la musique de cette phrase sonne maintenant comme un chant funèbre, alors que je te sens t'enfuir en larmes, loin de mes bras, et trop loin de moi. Le Credo n'a plus aucune importance quand tu es avec moi. La chaleur de tes bras est pour moi le meilleur des Credos.

_Fin du POV Altaïr_

.

Alors qu'il tuait le premier Templier de Jérusalem, la nuit tombait déjà sur les hautes tours. Altaïr réfléchissait pendant qu'il assassinait ses ennemis, il se demandait ce qu'aurait été la vie s'il avait été moins stupide. Moins triste, sans doute.

Peut-être qu'un jour la peine de Malik redescendrait, qu'il sourirait à nouveau. Sûrement en piétinant sa tombe, un jour il lui sourirait.

L'Assassin eut un rictus amer sous sa capuche. Il devait rentrer dormir au Bureau, et c'était justement le brun qui le dirigeait.

Il se cacha parmi les derniers rares passants et les ténèbres auxquels personne ne faisait attention, ayant le bénéfice et le couvert de la nuit. Il rentra vite par les toits, comme à son habitude, et alla à la rencontre de son défi quotidien, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un jeune homme derrière un bureau, qui triait ses papiers d'un air absent, mais dont les traits se creusèrent dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Paix et Sérénité. Bonsoir Malik, salua d'une voix douce l'Assassin.

- Bonne nuit mon frère. » répondit-il sèchement, et cette appellation sonnait plus comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

Cachant son soupir, Altaïr se retourna et partit se coucher dans les coussins colorés qui devenaient maintenant une sorte d'échappatoire aux yeux de son frère.

Cependant il ne sut pas que pendant son sommeil, son frère fondit en larmes silencieuses en triturant nerveusement ses cheveux, avachi sur ses cartes.

Malik était loin de le détester, au contraire. Il voulait presque le tuer, mais à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un geste pour le frapper, une force irrésistible retenait son unique bras. Il devait le haïr, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Le souvenir de ces chaudes larmes qui roulaient dans son cou était encore trop présent, et l'odeur de sa peau qu'il avait mainte fois respirée avec une ardeur proche du bonheur était encore trop palpable pour qu'il puisse le haïr, mais le rire de son frère résonnait encore trop fraîchement à ses oreilles pour qu'il le pardonne si vite.

Seul le temps pourrait peut-être les guérir, l'un comme l'autre, de ce mal qui n'en était pourtant pas un, mais qui causait les mêmes, sinon pires, dommages.

C'était douloureux, c'est toujours douloureux de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime vraiment, mais le perdre en le voyant tous les jours était encore plus pénible.

Il voulait l'enlacer, comme il le faisait avant, seuls dans les dortoirs reculés de Masyaf, seuls dans ce silence sécurisant des colères ou des sermons inscessants du Maître.

Ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Ils étaient des Assassins.

.

.

**Fin **( peut-être )


	2. Deux Assassins

**Note d'auteur **: Bon, une lectrice m'a demandé une suite, je ne peux que la lui faire, je déteste faire souffrir inutilement ;)

Au fait, je retire ce que j'ai dis à propos du rating. Cette histoire va devenir un peu lemoneuse sur les bords, mais rien de plus grave que d'habitude. Et Al Mualim, bon c'est vrai que lui on ne l'aime pas des masses, sauf quand on le dé - Templiarise et qu'on le rajeunit un peu, mais là, c'est vraiment le gros méchant du film.

.

.

.

.

.

Altaïr respirait calmement, oubliant pour une fois la plupart de ses problèmes, les noyant dans un sommeil apaisant.

Et Malik se morfondait derrière son bureau, ses yeux, cernés de ne plus dormir, étaient fixés sur ses cartes, mais le coeur dans les coussins où son frère dormait déjà, paisiblement. Le petit garçon qu'il avait connu refaisait peu à peu surface, sous le masque arrogant que l'homme qu'il était devenu s'était forgé, pour survivre au milieu des massacres.

Il avait trop cru à un avenir impossible, ils y avaient tous deux cru, mais un seul évènement les avaient brisés. Une seule faute, une seule erreur avait, à elle seule, réussi à éclipser des années et des années d'amitié salvatrice, d'affection et de confiance mutuelle. Il se devait de lui en vouloir, d'être froid avec lui au maximum, d'avoir même des envies de meurtres et de lui laisser entendre qu'il n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Mais tout cela n'était que des mensonges, des mensonges éhontés, il mentait à Altaïr autant qu'à lui-même. La relation qu'ils entretenaient auparavant était forte, et résistait à tout ce qu'ils subissaient, sans grimacer, sans jamais broncher. Elle excédait souvent l'amitié, inutile de se le cacher, mais c'était aussi psychique que physique. Quand son ami avait peur, c'était sur son épaule qu'il venait pleurer, c'était ses bras qui le consolaient. Sans son sourire joyeux, sans sa voix apaisante, il était seul dans le noir de sa peur, avec Kadar qui l'épuisait et le Maître qui les martyrisait tous.

Kadar... Là encore, c'était une raison de le haïr de tout son être, mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait haïr quelqu'un qui l'avait tant soutenu, tant aidé, tant épaulé. Altaïr l'avait mainte fois protégé des colères du Maître, souvent à ses dépens, car il prenait des coups qui ne lui étaient guère destinés. C'est pour cela que dans les sombres dortoirs de Masyaf, ils se consolaient l'un l'autre. Malik était tout tremblant de peur face à la menace muette de l'obscurité. Enlacés dans les draps de laine rugueuse, avec le souffle terrorisé de l'autre dans le cou, mais cette unique sensation suffisait à les rendre plus forts, et au matin, ils combattaient au soleil, et ouvraient leurs plaies à peine cicatrisées, sous les yeux continuellement insatisfaits d'Al Mualim. L'innocence - s'il y en avait - de cette jeunesse difficile avait été brisée par les combats et le désir grandissant au fil des années de briller au milieu des autres Novices. Il y avait une pression et une tension présente en toutes circonstances, de jour comme de nuit. Seul l'appui d'Altaïr lui avait permit de survivre et de conserver l'espoir qu'un jour, ils pourraient grimper au-delà des attentes du Maître, et devenir les meilleurs Assassins de Masyaf. Une mission au Temple de Salomon était venue briser tout cela.

Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu briser tant d'affection, tant de moments passés à combattre le jour et s'enlacer, à l'abri des regards, la nuit venue ? Qui aurait pu laisser leur confiance s'effacer, après tant de moments de paix dans le monde violent dans lequel ils étaient bien forcés d'avancer ? Un bras de moins, la perte d'un frère étaient la cause de tout cela. Les regards complices, la chaleur de sa voix dans le coeur, rien ne pouvait entacher ces petits instants de joie, même la mort et la mutilation.

Pourtant Altaïr avait changé, au fil des années. Sa peur était devenue une arme qu'il utilisait à son avantage, il s'était endurci, et il faisait son possible pour monter dans la hiérarchie des Assassins. Il était finalement devenu un maître, après des années d'entraînement ininterrompu. Le titre pompeux de Maître Assassin lui était peu à peu monté à la tête, mais il n'avait jamais délaissé Malik. Jamais il n'avait cessé de venir le voir dans les dortoirs des Novices, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres qu'il allait imprimer sur la joue de son frère, autant d'armes que d'âme. Mais la modestie lui faisait défaut, et lorsque Malik et son frère avaient rejoint les rangs enviés des initiés, il les avaient entraînés dans la mission qui eut raison de la vie de Kadar et de son bras gauche. Depuis, ils ne pouvaient plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'enlacer comme ils le faisaient avant. Alors chacun se contentait de simplement surveiller l'autre du coin de l'oeil, et de souffrir en silence de leur côté.

.

Malik releva la tête de ses cartes tâchées de l'eau salée de ses yeux, le regard hagard. Il se souvenait jusque dans les plus infimes détails de ces accolades qu'ils prolongeaient jusqu'au jour levé, ne brisant leur étreinte que pour se rapprocher encore plus. Les chambres des dortoirs étaient minuscules, et les lits jumeaux étaient recouverts d'une couverture de laine si fine qu'elle ne les réchauffaient pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, dans leur cas, une seule couche était occupée par eux deux. Ils avaient réunis les deux couvertures et s'étaient enroulés à l'intérieur, glacés par le froid nocturne. Se réchauffant par leur étreinte désespérée, ils avaient peu à peu forgés des liens inaltérables d'amitié, et au fil du temps, cette amitié s'était muée en amour. Ils se le démontraient souvent, Altaïr par ses baisers chastes et lui par ses mots doux et ses sourires. Malik avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à s'endormir depuis que les bras de son frère d'âme n'étaient plus là pour le protéger. Leur Enfer s'était changé en Paradis, et seul ce fait leur permit de résister aux nombreuses difficultés. Puis le Maître Assassin était monté en flèche dans l'estime d'Al Mualim, et il s'était vu devenir le meilleur de tous, véritable privilégié, et Malik, quelques pas derrière lui, le jalousait amicalement, sans jamais amorcer de véritable dispute. Ils s'aimaient discrètement dans les ombres des couloirs, et une nuit, ils avaient même cédés à l'appel tentateur de leurs lèvres, après une soirée un tantinet trop arrosée.

Le Maître Assassin avait alors plaqué son subalterne contre le mur en pierre du couloir des dortoirs dans un grand éclat de rire et l'avait embrassé sans retenue, ses doigts emmêlés aux siens. Ils avaient enfin osé s'embrasser, sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Personne ne les surprirent lorsque la bouche d'Altaïr avait glissé le long de son cou, comme ses larmes quelques années plus tôt. Personne n'entendit leur respiration saccadée, pas plus que les gémissements qui menaçaient au fond de leur gorge enflammée. Ils avaient poursuivis leurs caresses dans leur ancienne chambres de Novices, brûlants dans le même lit où ils avaient sangloté quelques années plus tôt, dans un désespoir commun. Cette fois, ce fut avec une toute nouvelle émotion qu'ils s'étaient étreints. Quelques geignements et autres soupirs retentirent dans la petite pièce tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à se découvrir charnellement, puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà tout d'eux sentimentalement. Ils s'étaient délectés du goût sucré de leur peau, sans crainte, sans colère ni haine. Ils s'étaient aimés avec une passion sans limites, parcourus de spasmes de désir lorsque le plaisir était devenu trop fort.

.

Le brun se massa les tempes, les sourcils froncés. L'époque où Altaïr l'appelait « mon Malik » était révolue depuis ce jour maudit.

Tout cela lui manquait, bien trop à son goût, mais la sensation de la langue habile d'Altaïr qui jouait avec l'ensemble de son corps était inoubliable. Le sourire presque sadique de son amant qui le regardait perdre le contrôle de sa voix sous ses faveurs s'était gravé au plus profond de sa mémoire. La texture si douce de ses mains chaudes qui s'égaraient, parfois très loin, le long de son dos qui se cambrait comme pour le réclamer encore et encore.

Pourtant ils avaient dit au revoir à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais « au revoir » est un voeu, trop plein de peut-être.

Il se leva de son bureau, ennuyé de sentir ses joues prendre feu à l'évocation de ce souvenir tellement proche, mais en même temps tellement lointain, si il y repensait. Il déposa la plume qu'il triturait inconsciemment, depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. De sa place il entendait les ronflements d'Altaïr qui résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Sa vieille hantise de l'obscurité refit surface, tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons la direction d'un lit. Mais seule la faible lumière de la Lune le guida jusqu'au lieu où dormait son frère d'âme. Il butta sur son corps paisible, et la menace du noir complet qui régnait dans le bureau ne le rassura pas lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long dans les coussins colorés.

Grommelant intérieurement, il se redressa en position assise, comme il le faisait sur sa couchette de Masyaf, soudain tétanisé par sa vieille hantise. Il sentit que la respiration d'Altaïr se troubler puis s'arrêter brusquement.

« Malik ? appela-t-il en reconnaissant les formes de son frère d'armes se dessiner dans l'ombre.

- Quoi ?... essaya, sans succès, de ronchonner ce dernier.

- Tout va bien ?

- Altaïr... Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Tu te doutes sûrement de pourquoi je suis assis comme ça, soupira Malik.

- Je pensais que ça t'étais passé.

- Eh bien non.

- As-tu trouvé un substitut au remède que tu appliquais autrefois ?

- Que nous appliquions. Non.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que tu dors ?

- Je ne dors plus, depuis trop longtemps, bailla le brun, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

- Tu es épuisé, se désola Altaïr en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Quelle déduction... époustouflante. »

L'Assassin ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins pour autant. Voir son frère d'armes assis ainsi lui évoquait beaucoup trop de souvenirs.

C'était pendant leur première nuit dans la même chambre. Ils étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre, terrorisés par le futur et ignorants du passé, et avaient décidé de s'ignorer, par timidité infantile. Altaïr s'était allongé sur sa couchette, en cherchant le sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, même après deux heures à somnoler. Là dessus, il s'était retourné vers son compagnon de chambrée et avait constaté, stupéfait, qu'il n'avait toujours pas remué de sa position initiale, assis en tailleur, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Altaïr lui avait doucement demandé ce qu'il avait, et il lui avait répondu en murmurant, les cils déjà humides, qu'il avait peur. Le futur Maître Assassin s'était levé sur ses maigres jambes et s'était assis à côté de lui, en lui prenant ses mains moites. Ce seul geste avait suffit à lui détendre les épaules et à le faire fondre en larmes. Prit d'un réflexe fraternel, Altaïr l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait caressé les cheveux, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient endormis, l'un collé à l'autre pour ne pas mourir de peur et l'autre collé à l'un parce qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais, et cette habitude était restée. Ils dormaient toujours ainsi, et au matin de cette première soirée, ils s'étaient murmuré leur prénom, comme une récompense ou un cadeau, qu'ils gardèrent précieusement en mémoire.

Altaïr se tourna vers son frère d'armes, qu'il questionna du regard. Il reçut une approbation muette, et ils s'endormirent comme ils le faisaient depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient connus.

.

Ils se réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit, toujours enlacés, mais ils avaient l'esprit si préoccupé qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dormir sereinement.

« Malik, je...

- Chhut, le fit taire l'intéressé. Je sais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Crois-tu que des excuses ramèneront mon frère, ou même mon bras ?

- Non, mais j'espère qu'elles te ramèneront auprès de moi, souffla Altaïr.

- Tu espère trop, mon frère. Mais je sais que tu as raison.

- Les Templiers, le Maître, la Fraternité... Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens quand je suis avec toi. Je le sais, j'en suis convaincu depuis le premier jour.

- Tu parles comme l'enfant crédule que tu étais.

- Je peux aisément le redevenir, mon Malik.

- Altaïr... soupira le brun.

- Chhut... Souviens-toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus.

- Je peux toujours t'y obliger.

- Tu m'as toujours aidé pour cela. Cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose...

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais maintenant. »

Ils poursuivirent cette conversation par des échanges plus physiques, et reproduisirent le même schéma que pendant leur froide nuit qu'ils avaient, malgré tout, réussi à rendre torride. Leurs corps se redécouvrirent, la peur s'envola, emportant avec elle les doutes. Leur langues s'emmêlèrent, pour ne plus se quitter. Ils reprirent avec une ardeur redoublée le travail qu'ils avaient abandonné, des années plus tôt. Malik se laissa aller aux avances plus enflammées que jamais d'Altaïr, qui lui se régala de la peau dont la saveur n'avait pas changée.

Ils étaient deux Assassins, deux hommes, deux amants.

.

.

**A suivre**


	3. Souvenirs

**Note d'auteur : **Le titre de ce nouveau chapitre aurait pu être Trois Assassins, mais ça n'aurait eu aucun sens, alors c'est Souvenirs. ( ce qui n'est pas plus logique )

Cette note d'auteur aussi n'a aucun sens, la fic aussi, mais on évitera de le préciser dans les reviews flammes, hein, puisque vous êtes tous très gentils. ( OMG est-ce que je viens de réclamer des reviews ? )

Au fait, je rassure car une personne extérieure vient de me lire, et la phrase « seuls deux jeunes garçons les avaient pleinement comprises » lui est un peu bizarre. Est-ce que le Credo les incitent à être tous n'amoureux les uns des autres ? Je vous transmet la version littéraire de ce que cette personne a dit, la vraie version ne vous aurait pas plus. Du moins elle n'aurait pas plus à nous autres yaoistes. Donc, non, c'est une interprétation comme une autre, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux dire.

Bref, lisez avant d'en avoir vraiment marre. Ah, et bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Malik se réveilla le premier, dans les bras de son amant, lui tournant le dos. Il l'entendait doucement respirer dans son cou, et frissonna à cette sensation. Il tourna les yeux vers la trappe du plafond entrouverte, qui laissait encore filtrer la lumière d'une lune descendante. L'obscurité ne lui faisait plus peur, enlacé ainsi, et la chaleur des mains sur sa taille le réchauffait, malgré la froideur du vent nocturne. Il referma les paupières, décidé à se rendormir, et devant ses yeux se rejouèrent des souvenirs lointains qu'il avait tenté d'effacer, tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil familier, emporté par ses rêves.

.

_Flash back_

Deux jours après leur première nuit à Masyaf, ils se levaient, pendant les matins froids où les premiers sons qu'ils entendaient étaient les pas qui se pressaient de descendre des dortoirs pour étudier ou s'entraîner et petit-déjeuner pour ceux qui en avaient le temps, avant même les premières lueurs du jour. Ceux qui se levaient en retard partaient nettoyer les couloirs immenses, sous les rires gras des plus expérimentés, avec pour seule arme un vieux balai. Les deux Novices eux étaient debout à l'aube, toujours quelques dizaines de minutes en avance sur leur camarades qu'ils entendaient ronfler paisiblement. Le temps d'attraper à la hâte de quoi se vêtir, ils prenaient chacun une épée et couraient s'entraîner dans la cour ou bien sur les routes campagnardes, à peine sortis de leur léthargie.

Al Mualim, lui, voyait tout cela d'un bon œil, et observait tranquillement la lente progression de ses Novices. Ils s'épuisaient à la tâche, et se dressaient les uns contre les autres, poussés par l'esprit de compétition qui s'était installé entre eux. Les enfants, ou adolescents pour la plupart, cherchaient tous à repousser leurs limites dans le seul but de se dépasser pour avoir le grand honneur d'atteindre leur Maître, éternellement insatisfait. Mais cette rivalité engendrait une sorte d'entraide parmi eux, et certains avaient réussi à passer outre leurs craintes pour se réfugier dans un soutien mutuel qui définissait le caractère de leur Ordre. Alors certains d'entre eux réussissaient à surmonter la lourde tension et l'oppression écrasante qui régnait dans les murs de leur foyer, qu'ils chérissaient malgré tout, et ils parvenaient à apprendre ce que le Maître voulait tellement leur enseigner : les valeurs de la Fraternité. Seuls deux jeunes garçons les avaient pleinement comprises. Ils avançaient difficilement dans leur apprentissage, et passaient leurs journées à se battre et leurs soirées à étudier des livres ou des cartes. Quelques fois il arrivait qu'Al Mualim vienne les sermonner sur le respect du Credo, pendant que tout le monde dévorait sans appétit les repas qu'on leur offrait quotidiennement. Parfois des Assassins ou des Informateurs leur lançaient des regards moqueurs, mais jamais aucune esclandre n'avait eu lieu.

Altaïr et Malik luttaient au soleil, ayant compris que s'éloigner de l'enceinte de leur foyer était une bonne initiative pour profiter de leur compagnie, en tant que frères d'armes, sans les regards ou les railleries implicites. Aucunes paroles ne franchissaient leurs lèvres serrées par les efforts, et les quelques exclamations de douleur ou de surprise étaient leur seule communication pendant les combats. Depuis la première nuit, ils n'avaient échangé que leurs prénoms respectifs de jour, ou des étreintes nocturnes et des regards complices de nuit. Le lendemain, le brun lui avait présenté son jeune frère Kadar, qui ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés devant chaque pierre de Masyaf. Ils l'évitaient sans en avoir réellement conscience, moins que tous les autres Novices certes, car lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils aimaient à se parler de tout et de rien, mais la présence du cadet du brun était une certaine forme de réconfort que n'avaient pas les voix terrorisées de leurs camarades. Mais les deux enfants passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, autant de jour que de nuit. Le matin venu, ils avaient parfois de la difficulté à se remettre dans leurs bottes pour se livrer à leur quotidien répétitif, mais seuls la motivation de monter dans l'estime du Maître et les regards apaisants leur donnaient la force de garder les yeux ouverts, devant les cartes de villes dans lesquelles ils pensaient ne jamais mettre les pieds un jour.

Cependant, le soir venu, épuisés de s'être entraînés toute la journée trois jours d'affilée, Malik retira ses bottes et sa tunique, ne restant qu'en pantalon, presque invisible dans la noirceur de la nuit qui commençait déjà à l'angoisser. Le brun se coucha en tremblant, et Altaïr, après s'être lui aussi dévêtu, fit un pas en arrière pour se saisir de la mince couverture qui ornait sa propre paillasse. Il rejoignit son frère d'armes et remit ses bras où ils étaient la nuit passée, et le seraient les suivantes. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne trouvait le sommeil, trop perturbés pour cela. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Altaïr ? »

La voix basse de son ami retentit à ses oreilles.

« Tu ne dors pas, toi non plus...

- Je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela pour moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas si naïf. Cette étreinte, ce soutien, tu attends forcément quelque chose en retour.

Un petit silence suivi, bientôt rompu par le chuchotement autoritaire du futur Maître Assassin.

- Non, c'est faux. Je n'attends rien de toi, je n'ai rien à attendre d'ailleurs, je veux simplement t'aider, du mieux que je peux.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai simplement envie. »

Leur discussion prit fin dans de légers ronflements, et leurs journées se suivirent dans la même monotonie, leur complicité augmenta et ils se parlaient longuement, assis face à face dans l'herbe, entre deux combats. Leurs opinions divergeaient sur plusieurs points, mais ces différences les rapprochaient, même s'ils s'efforçaient de ne rien en montrer aux autres Novices. De mois en mois, leur soutien se transforma en protection puis en affection. D'années en années, ils gagnèrent en grade et en expérience, pour atteindre le sommet. Du moins, Altaïr l'atteignit, poussé par un brun confiant et souriant. Ce dernier comptait bien sûr le rattraper, son frère quelques enjambées derrière lui. Ils gouttaient au poids des regards craintifs ou admiratifs dans leur dos, selon les personnes devant lesquelles ils se présentaient, un sourire supérieur qu'ils dissimulaient derrière les capuche qu'ils ne quittaient plus.

_Fin du ( long ) flash back_

.

Le rayon de soleil qui réchauffa la joue légèrement barbue d'Altaïr le réveilla, et, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se redressa sur les coussins colorés du Bureau. Il tourna la tête vers un Malik aux cheveux ébouriffés, dont il remua légèrement l'épaule, mais ce simple geste suffit à le faire émerger de son sommeil. Sourcils froncés, le brun se leva à son tour et ouvrit la lourde trappe qui servait d'entrée au plafond, faisant ainsi entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Il y eut un certain moment de flottement, en partie dû à la soudaine clarté qui les révélaient à moitié nus, mais le sourire timide du Maître Assassin détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère. Il le lui rendit, mais ses lèvres reprirent vite leur position originelle, pour demander :

« Est-ce que tu peux rester ?

- Normalement je dois aller voir le Maître, dans quelques heures, pour connaître le nom de la prochaine cible. Mais je peux sûrement me permettre un léger retard.

- Altaïr... Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Jamais, non.

- Ne change pas.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon Malik, railla Altaïr.

- Encore ce sobriquet ?

- Et toujours. »

Ainsi les deux hommes purent rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ils évoquèrent quelques souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, et rirent en repensant à des détails qui les horrifiaient, plus jeunes. Les disputes qu'ils avaient eues autrefois n'étaient pas encore effacées, elles en étaient bien loin d'ailleurs, mais ils tentèrent d'éluder cela. Quelques gestes qui auraient dû n'être que de simples broutilles leur rappelaient pourtant cruellement l'épisode du Temple de Salomon. Ils équilibraient la balance par des paroles qu'ils s'étaient dites il y a longtemps, enveloppés dans des draps usés.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
